One Hundred Petals
by Dior Crystal
Summary: An unlikely couple. Watch as sparks fly- mostly from Ino Yamanaka's side, of course. A collection of short stories on ItaIno. Part of a 100 Themes Challenge.
1. Introduction

**Theme #1: Introduction**

_Setting: AU_

* * *

It was just like any other day at their relatively peaceful neighbourhood; the sun hung against a backdrop of cloud-dotted blue sky, the flowers grown by the residents of Konoha Lane had awakened to full bloom in greeting of the day, and the morning rush to get to work and school now over the sounds that generally surrounded the area had fallen to a murmur with the laughter of children breaking the peace every now and then. A typical scene for this particular area, though not so typical for at least one of its residents, a young girl who was none other than Ino Yamanaka.

At the age of just four years old, the young Yamanaka already had a long list of ambitions, of things to achieve in her life.

She wanted to become a florist, she already knew so much about them and her life was positively filled with flowers what with her father running a flower shop.

She wanted to become a botanist, knowing just the beauty and symbols of flowers was not enough. She wanted to learn about the properties and uses of plants as well.

She wanted to become a singer, a model, an actress! She was already so cute and talented, so why not? All of these were perfect for her.

She wanted to become a doctor, a nurse. She had always liked helping others, and there would be no better feeling than the swell of happiness from seeing a patient walk out the doors healthy.

With the number of things on her list, it was a good thing that she was an excellent multi-tasker- or so she thought.

And of course, the last thing but by no means least on her list, was that she wanted to get married. She had it all worked out. Her husband-to-be would be gorgeous, a super talented dark-haired beauty with a high-ranking job, and he would be head-over-heels in love with her. It would be love at first sight. And their children? Their children were going to be just as beautiful and wonderful as their parents. There was no doubt about it.

Yes, Ino Yamanaka had it all planned out, and she was going to have it all. With her brains, skills and looks, how can she not?

Except…

There was just one thing.

It was just that, the one that she had picked out to be her husband-to-be (without him knowing, of course, but what Ino said goes so he had no say whatsoever on the matter if she wanted to go through with it) …

Well, her best friend had a crush on him too.

So it was with this knowledge in mind that the young blonde sat on a particularly soft patch of grass, chin resting on her knees as she poked at a dandelion every now and then before she finally released a near inaudible sigh. Today, she was not among the group of girls that currently surrounded Sasuke Uchiha. Not today. She just wasn't in the mood to, not for any of it, strangely enough, and she was normally the leader of all of those girls when it came to cheering Sasuke on in just about everything he did. It was a position that she was proud to have taken on for none of the other girls cheered as hard as she did.

Or perhaps it was not so strange, seeing that this had to do with her beloved friend Sakura.

And she just couldn't keep going for him when she knew all of this.

So imagine Ino's relief when she caught sight of her father's car driving up to the kindergarten that she attended. Finally. Now she wouldn't have to pretend not to hear all the giggles and chatter of excited conversation that were coming from the girls who were still watching Sasuke trounce Naruto in yet another arm-wrestling match. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Ino quickly plastered a smile on her face as she hurried over to meet her father, the sound of her footsteps muffled by the patches of grass beneath her sneakered feet. Even if she didn't really feel like smiling, she could only mope about this thing for so long, right? After all, what was important was that Sakura was happy, and besides, there were far more boys – _Oh, that one is pretty cute. Who is that? _- around that—

"Oof!"

She had just walked right into a tree.

Well, that was embarrassing.

Pain drummed in her temple, and where she had hit herself when she had accidentally walked into it surely must have left a glaring red mark. Ow, ow, ow… She winced as she raised herself from the ground a bit, hoping there weren't any scratches at the very least. –But, she supposed that the sight that greeted her when she opened her eyes made up for things somewhat, for the one who was standing over her with a look of utmost worry on his face was the very boy that she had spied on earlier, the same one that had caused her to walk into said tree. Said stupid, stupid,_ stupid_ tree.

Though right now, it was a good tree.

"Are you alright?"

She blinked, bringing her vision into focus. At first, she had thought that it was Sasuke – they really looked quite similar, though this boy had a milder note to his expression and mannerism—from what she had managed to see of it so far, anyway. Save for the fact that this boy was taller and had a fringe, the physical differences between the two were more subtle, but still there. His skin was fair, though not as, and his dark hair was a shade lighter than Sasuke's inky black. And his eyes, those wide innocent eyes were framed by long eyelashes that would be the envy of just about any girl. Ino blinked once more, feeling her skin prickle slightly with heat.

He was cute.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ino managed to grin after he helped her up.

He only smiled kindly at her before handing over one of the books that had fallen from her bag.

The quiet type, huh?

"That's good," he said politely.

Not that Ino particularly minded.

"Take care of yourself, alright? You might actually hurt yourself next time."

Kind, polite, caring, good-looking… A dreamy sigh. Though Ino had tried to get more information out of him about himself, he only gave her short, simple answers, ones that made the girl want to pout. He didn't even tell her his name! How stingy! Did she_ look_ like a stranger that was trying to tempt him away with candy? She was just a little girl with excellent taste in clothes, thank you very much, there was no need to be so secretive around her. Just what was his problem?

Needless to say, this behaviour only served to pique young Ino's interest even further.

It took Ino quite a while to tear her gaze away from her new find, even when she was being driven off home in her father's car. It was only when the mysterious new boy was truly out of sight that she reluctantly pulled herself from the car window and finally settled down in her seat.

...

The silence in the car was promptly broken by Ino's chatter about her new "friend".

It looked like Ino Yamanaka may have just found herself a new future husband.

* * *

**Dior:** "One Hundred Petals" will be a series of short stories and drabbles with different themes. Part of the 100 Themes Challenge that I'm doing with a friend, theglassalchemist, who'll be posting her own fics for the challenge on her account (I'll only be doing ItaIno, she'll be doing ItaIno, ItaDei and ItaSasu~). This will be updated randomly. As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Innocence

**Theme #2: Innocence**

_Setting: AU_

* * *

Young Ino Yamanaka pouted, the three year old girl already dressed in the puffiest white dress she owned, ready for her very own pretend wedding. A wedding that simply wasn't meant to be due to the fact that all the boys she knew didn't want to play marriage with her. Typical of them to be so stupid, Ino thought vehemently as she glared across the field, at the boys who were far too busy (being stupid) playing soccer to notice her. Didn't they know what an amazing bride she would make?

She sniffed, fingers plucking at the hem of her skirt moodily.

Well.

All except for one, that is.

And even then, he was _still_ stupid, just a bit, since he only looked like he_ considered_ taking part in the game instead of actually doing it.

Propping her chin on the palm of one hand as she let out a huff, eyebrows drawn together as she glared at the ground, Ino was completely unaware as to the concerned glance that had been thrown her way.

But her agitated thoughts eventually came to a halt at the sound of footsteps, footsteps that were made up of the sound of soft scrunching of the green, green grass beneath sneakered feet. Ino looked up then through thinly veiled curiosity at the one who had approached her, and to her mild surprise, it was someone she knew, but had barely spoken to.

Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

He was someone she barely spoke to for he was a quiet boy; she never really saw him do much else other than study and the only people he seemed to converse with were Sasuke and a curly-haired boy. From what Ino had managed to gather about him, he was a mild-mannered, studious and hard-working little soul who seemed to prefer to keep to himself for the most part.

Ino was about to address him when he did something that caused her to blink;

Without saying a word, Itachi extended a hand to her before offering a small smile.

"I'd marry you."

That was all he said.

And that was more than enough for a smile of her own to etch itself on her face for the rest of the week.

* * *

**Dior:** Another of them as children because I adore kiddy fluff 8|


	3. Obsession

**Theme #3:** **Obsession**

_Setting: AU_

* * *

Ino didn't care what Sakura said.

She was not, by any means, obsessed.

What Ino had for Itachi Uchiha was not obsession; what she had for him was simply a healthy interest, one that a person would expect from someone her age. After all, what healthy teenage girl does not check out someone she finds attractive from time to time? And really, having an interest in someone as breathtaking as Itachi should come naturally to just about everyone (in Ino's biased opinion), what with his clean cut features, beautifully shaped eyes which were framed delicately by long lashes, and cupid bow lips. There was just nothing unattractive about him, be it on the inside or the outside.

In short, he was _gorgeous_.

So really, Sakura's accusation had not basis whatsoever.

Absolutely none.

All of this, while Ino shifted her position somewhat from where she sat perched on a tree branch several feet from Itachi's bedroom window, a pair of binoculars held firmly in hand.

Just because Ino had a habit of watching him every once in awhile.

It wasn't like Forehead had ever seen him topless before; therefore, the girl really didn't know what she was talking about.

So just like Ino had done every Monday and Wednesday at seven in the morning for the past month, she was currently awaiting her next healthy dose of her favourite eye candy. And speak of the devil, here he was now- Through the gap left between the curtains, the long-haired man in question had just come into view, just about ready to change his clothes, a scene that Ino would surely appreciate. By now, the fair-haired girl had well memorized his daily schedule, something that wasn't particularly difficult to do due to their houses being relatively close to one another's, as well have picked up on a few of his habits here and there.

Normally, Itachi would be up and about at around six, sometimes five in the morning – he was quite the early bird – even though he usually headed to college a bit later, at ten o'clock sharp. He would return home by six thirty, and he had a habit of staying up late in order to pour over thick volumes of books (she supposed that he had to maintain his position as the top student of his college, eh?). Other things that she had found out about him was that he liked going for quiet walks in the morning; he had a cat who clung to him nearly as much as his bratty baby brother did; he seemed to only hang out with one friend, a curly-haired man who had the tendency to tease him endlessly; he had a preference for onigiri and didn't seem too fond of steak; and when his mother was not home, he would be the one to take over the duty of cooking for the family. The list of what she knew about him just went on and on.

All of the above, Ino had found out on her own – a product from her endeavours – and without getting caught. Not once.

It made her feel like a private investigator – oh, my goodness, was he already taking his shirt off? Where was her camera when she needed it? – and a damned good one at that, to be able to get away with this from someone as observant as Itachi—

"Keeping watch for weasels again, Ino-san?"

Needless to say, Ino made a noise that was akin to a wounded animal being strangled, eyes wide as she stared at him incredulously; she had not missed the implications in his words.

_He knew?!_

Itachi only smiled pleasantly – regretfully, he was no longer topless – at her, hands placed on the window sill. A gentle breeze swept past, raven hair that framed his features no doubt tickling his skin slightly. Whether or not he was irritated with her for spying on him on more than one occasion, she couldn't tell. Itachi was never easy to read.

All Ino knew was that she wanted to drop off the branch and have the ground swallow her whole.

"So did you manage to catch sight of any? You've been sitting there for quite some time now."

If possible, the flush on her cheeks darkened a notch.

Not about to stick around for much longer, Ino promptly excused herself - "Oh, look at the time, ehehe! I should be heading back home to fix breakfast for my dad! Sorry, Itachi-san!" - and climbed down the tree in a blink of an eye, making a beeline for her own home while completely and utterly unaware of the silent laughter that now resided in Itachi's eyes.

That was the last time she was going to watch him in a while.

...

Or maybe she just needed to find another branch to perch on.

* * *

**Dior:** Based on one of my RPs with an Ino on Tumblr~ Lots of love to the mun of baby's girlfriend. *heartheart* c;


	4. Love

**Theme #4: Love**

_Setting: AU_

* * *

It was past midnight by now and though the dark blanket of night had long spread across the entirety of the area, Itachi Uchiha had yet to fall asleep, his mind riddled with thoughts during the tranquillity offered at this time.

Without saying a word, Itachi gently traced the side of his slumbering companion's face, her skin soft and smooth to the touch. Flaxen hair was drawn away from her features, coming to rest behind her ears, leaving her expression open to interpretation. Instead of the cheery smile that she normally wore on her rosebud lips, the smile that so easily lit up her bright blue eyes - though one should bear in mind that this joyful countenance could just as easily shift to an angered one – a look of peace was laid carefully across her features. A sense of serenity emanated from her sleeping figure, a concept one would have found amusing if they knew this ball of energy personally. And how could they not?

It was different, a state only seen when she was in the relaxing embrace of slumber, but it was not exactly an unwelcome change.

Fingers slid to the side of her neck, his touch a caress.

For he loved her for who she was, flaws and all.

He knew that if she was awake, just about everyone was susceptible to her shifts in behaviour - and they were not subtle shifts either. A social butterfly, she was never really one to keep to herself; she can normally be found flitting from one person to another, be it to say "Hi", to indulge in some chatter, or to catch up on gossip. But just like she was expressive in her cheeriness, she was expressive in her anger as well. Never shy when it came to her emotions – save for sadness, which she normally canvassed with anger – and opinions, she was certainly a colourful individual. She was not one to stay down for long, always easily able to pick herself up and find her feet.

Such a steep contrast to himself.

And yet-

His hand slid down further, only stopping at her hip. A tug, and she was pulled closer, her chest meeting his own. As sleep finally sank into him, he nudged his nose against the crook of her neck, revelling in that familiar scent, eyelids fluttering shut. The long-haired Uchiha was comfortable, heart content, even if this was a scene that had been played out nearly every day for the past five years of his relationship with Ino Yamanaka.

-They fit.

And he would not change a single thing about her.


	5. Perfection

**Theme #5: Perfection**

* * *

It was one of those rare shared moments of peace, where Itachi Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka were simply more than content to simply spend their time in each other's company. Certainly something he wouldn't mind getting used to.

"Itachi-saaan," she whined. "Are you done yet?"

Reaching over, the dark-haired prodigy patiently tucked yet another flower into braided fair hair, thereby adding to the collection of forget-me-nots that adorned it. It was a new style Ino wanted to try after seeing it in a magazine.

"Not just yet," he said, almost amused. "We still have a bit of a way to go."

"Aiiiiiiish."

Not that it mattered, really. Loving as always, he placed a kiss on the back of her neck when he was done; an action that elicited a pleasant blush from his companion.

She always looked beautiful to him.


	6. Exploration

**Theme #6: Exploration**

* * *

They had certainly come a long way.

For today, the tables had turned—at long last.

Hands closed over exposed hips, it wasn't long before the sheer blouse she wore was soon discarded to the floor, thereby baring more skin to the long-haired Uchiha, who was currently making work with the line of her neck. Knees sinking into the bed sheet, creases, crevasses and rivulets coursed along the soft material as Itachi continued with his exploration of her body, his usual gentility interwoven into his very gestures, loving. A hint of hesitation, and an almost experimental quality accompanied this, all of which only heightened as the intimacy of the situation deepened; a result of the newness of this particular experience.

Hardly surprising, considering how long it had taken the pair of them to reach this point. With Itachi being the reserved man that he was, he had always preferred taking a much slower, relaxed route when it came to relationships.

A stark contrast to that of Ino Yamanaka, and this certainly showed at the beginning of their acquaintanceship, where she would be the one who would initiate interactions more often than he did.

Yet it had all worked out all the same; both Itachi and Ino managing to find a pace that they could delegate themselves to.

With her arms locked around his neck, her breath hitched when warm lips left feather-light touches along her cleavage- the last one lingering teasingly mere millimetres away from the laced edge of her brassiere before he then withdrew to direct his attention elsewhere.

An action that did not fail to make the blonde pout. Even during such a time, he still found a way to tease her now, didn't he?

"_Itachi-san_!" she whined. Quite the emphasis was placed on the honorific, the florist choosing to draw it for a second or two longer. Of course, it only caused the lightest shade of amusement to tint dark eyes- honestly, if that man wasn't so adorable, Ino would have long thrown a multitude of fits at him. More than she already did. "Stop being so stingy!"

"Stingy?" he repeated, in that frustrating fashion of his.

Fingers now resting on the center-front of her brassiere, Itachi noted that the metal of the clasp was cool against his skin. There was a pause at first- then, a soft click, and the material was unclasped. This too joined her floral-patterned blouse on the floor. If Ino hadn't been aware of just how intimate the direction they were heading is, then she certainly knew of it now, her impatience quelled for the moment by a sudden wave of shyness. Something that was most unusual for the normally forward female; and it was a sight that was mostly reserved for Itachi, who had a way of easily eliciting such a reaction from her. It was only a matter of time before the rest of fabric that obscured her body from the hips down would then be removed from sight.

-And almost as though he had heard this line of thought, his hand slipped downward, thumb slipping under the band of her final piece of lingerie, perhaps to hint as to what would soon occur should they continue, before he then tugged her forward, their hips meeting. Needless to say, it was an action that effectively heated the air between them by several notches.

"That is quite the exaggeration, don't you think?"

It was nice to note that in spite of how calm he appeared, with his dark hair framing his face and strands of it falling across equally dark eyes, that mild playful note that had inflected his tone, as well as his even breathing, his cheeks did warm some. The shade that was a result of said warmth was difficult to miss, the colour endearing. Almost instinctively, she slid her hand onto his chest, just over his heart, the shirt he wore only slightly unbuttoned.

It seemed that Ino Yamanaka was not the only one who was affected by it all.

"I want your shirt off," she finally commented bluntly, picking at the article of clothing.

A statement that caused Itachi to blink, before he then succumbed to a string of gentle, near inaudible laughter. Dipping his head low, he nuzzled the crook of her neck, nose nudging against bared skin, and it was only by chance that Ino managed to catch the soft utter of "Be my guest"- words that were promptly followed by her hips being tugged closer still to his own, the heat building. Instantaneously, the colour on her cheeks deepened. Trust her annoying boyfriend to blow that sudden surge of boldness away in a single effective move.

Indeed, Itachi Uchiha certainly took enjoyment in teasing her.

* * *

**Dior:** Hey, look, Aini. I finally did it! It only took me forever BD


End file.
